Unfair Promise
by Diary
Summary: AU. "No," Henry interrupts. "No. Anne wanted her to sleep in a bassinet. She didn't like cribs." Complete.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Tudors.

…

"Have you come to gloat, Catherine?"

"No," Catherine answers as she walks over and sets the baby down on the table. "I know you loved her, and I am sorry you are in such pain. But this little one should not be deprived of both her parents. Look at her, Henry. What little hair she has is already red, and she has Mistress Boleyn's eyes. If you will not allow me to come back to court, at least, for her sake, let Mary. She's unhappy, yes, but she will continue to love and cherish her sister, just as she did Henry Fitzroy. Hmm?"

When he refuses to answer, Catherine gently arranges Elizabeth in a sitting position. "Your child lives, Husband. I have very little kind words towards Mistress Boleyn, I will admit, but she was a mother. And I truly believe she deserves her child to be loved and taken care of by you, just as I would deserve you taking care of Mary if I were to die. Please, sweetheart, look at your little girl. She's a sweet baby, though, she's been crying all night for her mother. Tired now, she needs your arms to hold her, your voice to sooth her."

Shuddering, Henry looks up. Tears falling, he reaches over, and Catherine helps him adjust Elizabeth in his arms. "There," she says, softly, as Elizabeth blinks, and then, sleepily smiles. "There, now. For all I wished you to cast Mistress Boleyn aside and return to me, I take no joy in her untimely departure from her daughter, and I bitterly mourn the Princess's loss of her mother."

Sighing, Henry rocks Elizabeth.

Then, he looks up. "Will you take the Oath?"

Sitting down, she briefly touches his face. "I obey you over the Pope, sweetheart. Only God comes before you. And I would not object to Elizabeth being in the succession, for it is obvious she is your child. But I cannot approve of her being in front of Mary, who is your legitimate daughter. Elizabeth, for all I love her, and I do love her, Henry, I've spent the night easing her pains, is a bastard girl."

"What of Mary? Will she take the Oath?"

Voice filled with cautious hope, she says, "I will talk to her, if you'll allow it. I will tell her only God comes before you, and that you are right that your subjects should look to God, you, and then, the Pope."

"Why the change of heart, Catherine?"

"Don't sound so suspicious," she answers. "You never asked me my opinion of any of this. I do not agree with Luther on many things, but the church does have much corruption. The Pope is God's representative, but popes are flawed men. In the end, a person must listen to God and follow their conscience. I am your wife, Henry, and aside from wishing to please you due to my deep love of and for you, I have a duty as your wife to obey you in all things, aside from what God desires of me."

He shakes his head, half-chuckling, and stands up, setting the baby on the table. "Catherine, I don't know if you're a fool or a saint."

"I am told they are often one in the same," she answers, standing. "But I am neither. Perhaps, I should not love you as much as I do, but I cannot help it. Furthermore, I do not wish it. Mary is a talented young woman, Henry, full of grace and intelligence; if you would open your mind to it, you would see that her sex is not such a hindrance as you believe. I wish our sons had lived. I wish one of them were who would take the throne. But I am proud of our daughter, and I truly believe she will be as worthy of the kingdom as you are. And when you are not mistreating me in your effort to have a son, when you are not betraying my bed for some young, pretty woman who will never understand and love you as a man rather than a king, you are all the husband I could wish for. You make me laugh, and when your attentions are on me, though I should know better, you make me feel as if I'm the most special person alive. Do you remember, you used to come to me and tell me all your worries, all your hopes, all your thoughts on religion and politics? I shared mine in return, and we held one another."

"I remember," he says, sighing. "I made my father a promise to have sons."

"He was wrong to ask or accept such a promise. Only God can decide such things. I hope Mary has healthy sons and daughters both, children who live and thrive, being good Christians, a credit to her and us, but if she doesn't, I will never blame her. You know I try never to criticise you, my love, but it seems to me you are putting a promise made to your beloved father above the will of God. That is never a good thing to do."

"Perhaps," he says, heavily, "you are right. If Mary will accept me as Supreme Head of the Church of England, she may return. As for the succession- I haven't decided. I'll put it before Parliament and see what my advisors say."

"May I stay?"

"Yes," he answers, looking down at his sleeping daughter. "Your first instinct was to go to Elizabeth when you heard of Anne's death, and I can tell you've treated her kindly. That's not something to be taken lightly."

Carefully, Catherine picks Elizabeth up. "Mary will do the same, as she has been doing, I promise you. All babies need love, and she is very good with little children. She never strikes them, and she spends much time talking to them, taking them seriously and making them feel loved. Whatever her feelings toward Mistress Boleyn, they will never taint the love she'll bear to her darling sister."

Nodding, he puts a hand on the small of her back and leads her to his bedchambers. Setting Elizabeth on the bed, she empties one of his drawers and places it on a chair, retrieving some towels and carefully placing them inside, making sure they cover the sides and bottom fully, before placing a pillow inside, and then, gently lowering Elizabeth onto the pillow. "I will have proper crib-"

"No," Henry interrupts. "No. Anne wanted her to sleep in a bassinet. She didn't like cribs."

"Then, tomorrow, I will send a message and have Elizabeth's bassinet immediately transported to here," Catherine says, leaning down to kiss the baby on the forehead. Straightening back up, she takes Henry's hand and leads him to bed. "Try to sleep, sweetheart. If Elizabeth needs something, I will attend to her."

They lay down, and she strokes his hair until he falls asleep.


End file.
